Sweet and Low
by axhLii
Summary: OS.He was so into her and he found no other way to say it than through a song, a pen, and a paper.


**Sweet And Low**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Another oneshot. And it's actually my first songfic. Still the same writer. Got writer's block. Got nothin' to do, and I was really happy 'bout my other oneshot. Don't worry guys, sooner or later I'll have to be writing about stories that are more than just oneshots. :)**_

_**Just take of yourselves guys! :)**_

_**  
Ja!**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Augustana - **Sweet and Low**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**I have nothing to do. I am here stuck inside my room, a single song playing in my head over and over again. The youjo kept singing this song all morning and I just kind of recorded it all inside my head. And when the song played for the 3rd time inside my head, raelization hit me. She was singing that because it fitted me so well. So here I am at my desk right now, writing some sort of reflection on the song. I asked Imai to get me a copy of the lyrics and thus, I begin.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.O.**

_**Anywhere you go, anyone you meet  
Remember that your eyes, can be your enemies**_

**.O.**

I never even trusted anyone. I regarded everyone as an enemy, except Ruka, of course. I never really got the idea that I would make friends with a big blabbermouth like you, let alone...never mind. The minute you walked into the room on that fateful first day of Summer term 7 years ago, hell, I was annoyed to death. You had these big brown orbs that shone with delight that I, being so sucked into darkness, found disgusting and annoying, The high-end pigtails that are so assidously alluring, the scent, the chocolate hair tinted with blonde bits. Your smile. the one that came to be my only safe haven, my savior. I guess times do change.

**.O.**

_**I said, Hell is so Close, and Heaven's out of reach****  
But I ain't givin' up quite yet  
I've got too much to lose **_

**.O.**

Before I met you, I was so engulfed in the kind of darkness that seemed so dense that I thought not even the brightest star could light it up. I simply lost hope and just allowed myself to become one of the entities of the devil. I worked myself to death and I was knowingly digging up my own grave. No one ever grew concerned of me except for Ruka. they all deemed me unworthy of concern because I was the infamous _Kuro Neko_, a name which they barely understand. But then, you came. You were unafraid of me and although you constantly bugged me, You showed me concern that I never knew of. Stronger than Ruka's concern, deeper than a mother's love. No, I am _NOT _ considering calling you MOM. I'm saying you would make a good mother someday...and you have shown me concern that's different from all the others...Deep, sincere concern...

**.O.**

_**Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl****  
Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home****  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down and I'll carry you home **_

**.O.**

**Youjo.** The only name I could clearly remember in my mind. The only name that makes me smile when I call you that. Yep, this story may not be the perfect Romeo and Juliet, but you've always held me down, you've always stuck up for me. Unlike Permy who stands up for me because she's head over heels for me, You stand up because you want to. Because, as you once told me, I was special. As you hold me down, you get tired. I feel that, but as I live, I'll always carry you home.

**.O.**

_**The rain is gonna fall****  
The sun is gonna shine****The wind is gonna blow  
****The water's gonna rise****  
She said, "When that day comes,****  
Look into my eyes,  
No one's givin' up quite yet,  
We've go too much to lose."**_

**.O.**

You used to tell me you loved both the rain and the sun because they both come naturally. They counter each other. When the rain falls and it's getting cold, the sun shines. Don't see the connection? As the rain of darkness kept falling down on me and I was growing colder by the second, my sun came. Guess who.

The winds of change have blown over me and the tides of a new feeling is now crashing down on me. I remember the eve of the Christmas ball a year ago. You asked me to dance with you like you did when we were 10. I refused, still not eager to drag you into the black. You told me that when the day comes that I dance with you, I must look into your eyes and tell you that I won't give up on my fate and I'll continue fighting what destiny has prepared for me, even if eternity starts to break. You're right. I must. I've got only too much to lose.

**.O.**

_**All the way,****  
And you say your fine****  
But we're still young****  
And out of line  
When all I need's to turn around****  
To make it last****  
To make it count****  
I ain't gonna make the same mistakes****  
That put my mama in her grave  
I don't wanna be alone**_

**.O.**

You've always been independent. Selfless. You always took care of others before yourself. You always thought of me, saved me, cared for me, even if it costs you your own time, your effort, and your life. All I need to do now is to make it up to you this time. To make it all worthwhile. I don't want to rush things. We are still young and we know nothing of the world's many hidden secrets. We're still young and we have time. I'll wait, Youjo. I don't want to be alone and die in abyss, in the same abyss where my mother died alone.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**There. All done, I guess. She's always been there for me. I thought I'd give it a shot and just write down here what I really felt about her. I don't care if you call me corny or old-fashioned. All I wrote here came from deep beneath the skin under my chest. I wish...I hope...I will...I must...carry her home. Into MY home.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Ne?Well??**

**  
Just.Tell.Me.**

**I couldn't care less. I make these fics out of sheer boredom.**

**I can't blame you if you don't like it.**

**I won't make a sequel.**

**But if you want me to, I could actually do it.**

**hope you liked it. Tell me. REVIEWS, PLEEASE??**

**I need them.**

**ashLi.**

**:)**


End file.
